


Brain Bleach (needed urgently)

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassed brother, F/M, Gen, Traumatized sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia has seen something she'd rather have gone her whole life without seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Bleach (needed urgently)

**Author's Note:**

> ourladyofconcealedweaponry asked on Tumblr:
> 
> Octavia with whomever you want (romantic/platonic/whatever), "I’ll never unsee that."

Octavia flees from the camp’s sick bay like there are Grounders on her trail, finally stopping behind the dropship to let out a full body shudder. She needs to scrub her brain with some kind of cleaning agent, or maybe some moonshine. Jasper will spring her some.

She turns around to go do just that when Bellamy shows up. Looking more uncomfortable than she’s ever seen him.

"Octavia-"

"I’ll never unsee that."

She glares at him for causing her this new trauma, vengeance already running through her brain. She smirks at the sudden wince on his face. So he knows she’s plotting something and is sensible enough to be worried. Good.

"I’d tell you to get me Clarke so she can act as my therapist for the next ten years, but that would be a bit counterproductive to my recovery wouldn’t it?"

Ugh. Flash memory of Clarke’s exposed skin and her brother’s naked- NO. She’s getting that drink now. And if Bellamy tries to stop her she’s heading straight for Lincoln’s cave. Without sneaking out while her brother’s not watching and so leaving his mind in ignorant bliss.

But Bellamy’s still standing in place with a look of someone wanting to be buried alive so she forces herself to calm slightly. She sighs, gives him a quick hug and speaks.

"I’m happy for you. And for finally getting your shit together and making that move on our resident doctor. The tension between you two was becoming _unbearable_. But really, couldn’t you contain this in your tent?”

She waves away his answer to her rhetorical question and starts to leave. A wicked thought though makes Octavia turn back with a grin she knows her older brother will find evil.

"You do know this means that everyone will start calling you mommy and daddy to your faces now, right?"


End file.
